A Walk Through Fangorn
by Selene7
Summary: A Walk Through Fangorn basically, yes there is a plot to it but as yet it's really only evident in the last part. Enjoy!


Together we sit, surrounded in night's dark embrace. A night of story- telling and song. And I shall tell you mine if you choose to listen. We started off in hill country. Where it slopes gently up until it reaches the base of the White Mountains that protect our Western Borders. Though little protection is needed in that direction from whence the Halflings came. But I digress. It is too learn of our travels that you are here, dear friend, and tell you them I shall. There the ground is stony, covered in a multitude of grey stones and rocks and scattered over with the dead leaves of our cousins.  
  
The vegetation is dense, so dense that if one did not know of the Ent-paths it would be impossible to tell which way to turn. Oak and Elm, Ash and Fir grow in stands upon the slope. Leaves of every different shade of green glow in the sunlight. It is moment's like these that one cannot help but feel alive.  
  
Somewhere in the distance the sound of water spilling over rocks as it beats its hasty race downhill can be heard. If you listen carefully when the sun shines bright, you may hear birds; whistling and calling as they play amongst the water and dive for their food. It is a magical place and that is why it is here that I have chosen to start my tale.  
  
If you glance down slope you see a lake. A gem of sapphire glistening brightly amidst a circlet of emeralds. It is here that Ents come to bathe and talk; a quiet, relaxed place. Far from the cares and the worries that invade even our beloved Fangorn if only in tales of plight and danger. Water and sun, to energize a weary Ent after the trials of near immortality. If you choose to; make sure you breathe the clean air deeply. I have been told, and have experienced it for myself on numerous occasions, that this experience reminds one of dew settling on the leaves of a sapling in a clear summer morning.  
  
Further upslope, where the rocks and crags are more numerous, a family of eagles nest. They swoop and soar on the thermals. Calling to each other in their raucous voices. Here the stones are less frequent upon the path and it makes way for a more earthy loam. The slope itself begins to even out and ahead a clearing can be seen through the trees. The stream that could be heard before can now be seen as it weaves its way through the tall grasses in the clearing. Bordering the far side of the clearing are holly trees; a rare and beautiful sight among the oaks and elms that grow here.  
  
The Ent-path reenters the forest once more and colorful birds and butterflies flit amongst the trees in a glorious celebration of life that one cannot help but join in with. The trees are more sparse, making way for the smaller shrubs and grasses that sway in the breeze that almost constantly blows down from the Misty Mountains.  
  
As it meanders its way through the forest the path comes quite near to a grove of Ash trees; pale flowers growing beneath their boughs. Here the rocks are covered in dark green moss like a blanket over the ground. What little sunlight filters through the canopy plays upon the ground in a myriad of different, shifting lights whose hues change depending on the time of day. Again the stream can be seen again, cascading as a waterfall over the rocks and wearing away any moss that would grow there.  
  
Here the forest seems nestled on an escarpment and it is not until a considerable distance away that it the slope is picked up again to continue the path's upward climb. Ahead another clearing can be seen, the sounds of the forest mingling with the excited chatter of the squirrels that dwell there. If you should choose to glance behind and wondrous view can be seen. The great forest of Fangorn is separated into areas of green and yellow; like a huge patchwork quilt.  
  
Great Fir trees emerge out of the forest where they were once scattered among the Oaks and Elms to form the predominate feature in the landscape. The ground here is spongy with the fallen needles of the magnificent trees that crunch softly underfoot. The slope gradually grows steeper here, littered with larger rocks than were found previously. Huge boulders.  
  
A cave juts out of the slope from which the stream that we have been following flows, a mere trickle of what it was down the bottom. It is easy to see that various streamlets meet up with the one we saw. The mouth of the cave is low and small, making it difficult for the average Ent to enter although easy for the smaller races upon Middle Earth.  
  
Inside the cave is a small spring from which the stream begins. The water seems bottomless as you peer into its green depths. Soft white sand covers the floor, scrunching beneath feet and roots. The walls are of the same grey rock as the rocks outside.  
  
Looking out is like looking upon a patch-work quilt. The different tree types having different canopy colors ranging from a green so dark it's near black to a bright yellow-ish green. Here and there are small clearings and streams, lacing the view with blues and the yellow of summer grasses.  
  
If you choose, take a small detour from our journey along the Ent-path. Here a small grove is nestled amongst the trees. Full of apple and cherry trees, their branches twisted and covered in lichen. I have been told the fruit has a tangy taste, quite unlike the taste of fruit borne on orchard grown trees. A remnant of what the Entwives loved? A neat little path leads into a clearing full of flowers, the smell from them is heady in the noontime sun.  
  
The Ent-path now veers away from the mountains which seem to loom so ominously here. If your senses are not keen my friend, here you may miss a treat worth seeing. A clearing is nestled amongst the towering trees. Long grasses grow here, their heads bobbing gently in the breeze. Flowers of many different colors strive to reach the height of the grasses, beautiful amongst the pale green grass. The smell is heady even on a cool night.  
  
The landscape further along isn't thick with trees as it was previously, now it is more wooded. Here the trees have a chance to grow larger and they take full advantage of the benefit provided by little competition. It does however veer off to the left and right as well, a rare junction in an Ent- path.  
  
To the left the canopy overhead is clear enough to see the differing colors in the tree leaves; greens, golds and reds mingle together to create a haphazard and yet remarkably stark and beautiful view. A little way down the trees level off again and it is easy to tell that a valley lies below. Amidst the trees the spray from a river can be seen as it cascades down.  
  
The right path is denser than anything that has been seen so far, and while it should be quiet for the darkness inside the chatter of animals and the shrill of birds can be heard at all hours of everyday. A veritable orchestra constantly playing the music of Middle Earth.  
  
Here my friend a decision must be made. For now I shall make it for you as I am the one telling the tale but be sure to look elsewhere for yourself. There is a glistening blue up ahead indicating a large lake and while it seems inviting for me exploring the Ent-paths is more so. Therefore as a compromise we shall head down the left path, and follow the stream that sprays mist amongst the leaves of Ents and the hair of the other peoples.  
  
The river is the fastest in Fangorn, and has the most force behind it. The white spray from the water as it rushes over the rocks clears even the tallest trees in the canopy. Moss holds onto the rocks precariously in sheltered areas, away somewhat from the thundering water hitting the neighbouring rocks. Water droplets form on the leaves, glistening like jewels in various colors as the sun shines through it.  
  
The air is scented with the crisp smell of water mingled with the strong scent of pine needles from the nearby giants. It is dark amongst the towering pines and cool and while it is far from quiet due to the dull roar of the river fear is an unknown word amongst these timeless trees. In the distance a faint blue line makes up the horizon. The mighty White Mountains. Our walk will end here for now, as will my tale. For, my friend, dark Huorns inhabit this part of the forest and although Ents can control them we cannot protect those of another race. All bird life has vanished and not a sound can be heard except a faint swishing sound in the canopy. Dead, dry leaves crackle alarmingly underfoot. The air is stale and chilled and she now finds herself shivering slightly. Despite your senses screaming at you to turn back you seem... drawn on somehow. 


End file.
